


Private Parts

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Libitina and Yuri Are NOT The Same Person, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Libitina is suffering from nightmares of her past. Monika and Yuri decide to show her a good time.





	Private Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating for a while now which ship is better. Monika x Libitina or Yuri x Libitina. So I have decided, fuck it, why not make them a polyamorous relationship. Also, while I am somewhat experienced in writing smut, this is my first time posting it online.

Deep in the dead of night in Libitina's house, the white haired beauty suffers from nightmares, old painful memories haunting her. She whimpers in her sleep, as she thrashes around in the sheets. 

_Deep in the experiment prison, Libitina lays trapped in her cell, A114. Her body is extremely emaciated, due to the lack of food only given to her every five days. Scars litter all over her body, along with fresh wounds, all in various stages of healing. Her glowing white eyes remain dull and lifeless, with dark bags hanging underneath them. Her wrists and ankles are cuffed with metal shackles, with chains attaching to them and to the metal hinges on the concrete wall behind her. She lays down on the cold hard concrete floor of her cell, without so much as a blanket or pillow to rest on. She is dressed in a shredded worn out brown shirt, and faded grey sweat pants._

_The door to her cell opens, which she looks up blankly at a scientist dressed in a white scientist uniform with a symbol of an eye etched into the shoulders of the sleeves. Two guards unlock Libitina's shackles, and drag her out into a room that has a large machine that has a blunt thin rounded shaped object attached to a piston. The guards strip off her clothes, leaving her fully naked._

_Her face flushes a deep red, as she stands there awkwardly, until the guards force her in front of the machine, and hold her tightly by the shoulders. A scientist on the other side of the glass turns on the machine, and the dildo shaped object shoves its way into Libitina, which makes her scream out in pain. The piston begins moving in and out of her at a fast pace, making her scream every time it enters her. Tears stream down her face in large amounts as she screams, "_ _Please stop! It hurts so much! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_After several minutes, her body produces her liquids inside of her to make the penetration less painful. Her screams echo off of the walls, no one paying any attention to her cries. The guards grin to each other at the amount of pain that it is causing her, while the scientists scribble down notes of Libitina's reactions._

_Several more minutes pass until the machine forces Libitina to reach her peak, the inevitable climax. She releases her fluids with a loud agonized cry, before she slumps forwards, drained of energy. The guards roughly pick her back up and bring her back to her cell, throwing the clothes onto the floor, before locking the door behind her. The white haired woman curls up into a fetal position, sobbing to herself._

Libitina begins screaming in her sleep, grabbing the attention of Monika and Yuri. Yuri quickly shakes Libitina awake, until her white eyes open up. 

Out of fear, she jumps up, recoiling backwards into the wall, whimpering out, "Please don't hurt me..."

With concerned expressions, Monika says, "Libi...we're not going to hurt you. We came here because we heard you screaming in your sleep."

Yuri asks, "You were having a nightmare, correct?"

Libitina nods her head, shaking violently. Yuri cautiously approaches her before enveloping her into a tight hug, running her hand through her girlfriend's white hair. Libitina buries her face into the violet-haired woman's shoulder, crying softly. Monika joins the hug, hugging her from behind.

Monika says in a soft voice, "It's okay, my love...whatever you were remembering can't hurt you now. Not with us around."

Yuri nods saying, "Monika is right. As much as I understand that your past was indeed traumatizing, its best to focus on the here and now, with the people that care about you and love you. 

Libitina lifts her head and meets Yuri's eyes, saying in a soft whisper, "Kiss me."

Yuri wastes no time in locking her lips with Libitina, which makes her squeak from the sudden force behind the kiss. Her face flushes a deep red, but she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Yuri's neck, moaning softly. When Yuri pulls away, Monika turns her towards her and brings her into a deep kiss herself, making Libitina once again squeak. 

When Monika pulls away, she says in a flirty tone, "You know, there is one way that can put you to sleep..."

Libitina's white eyes widen as she says, "You don't mean what I think you are, right?"

Yuri chuckles saying, "After all you went through, and yet you still retain the innocence of a child. No wonder you and Sayori get along so well."

She blushes deeply again stuttering, "T-That's not the r-reason w-why I asked...I asked because my nightmare was about...it was about...being sexually abused by that damn machine..."

The brunette kisses her forehead softly, saying, "Let your girlfriends make you forget all about those memories. Let us make you feel good. You trust us, don't you?"

Libitina goes silent before saying in a soft voice, "I trust you two with all my heart and very soul..."

Her girlfriends smile before Yuri takes the lead, gently removing her white-haired girlfriend's shirt, revealing a fully bandaged torso. She begins unwrapping the bandages, exposing all of the scars on her body, including the self inflicted scars on her arms.  

Yuri gently traces her fingers over a large scar going across her chest, asking gently, "Do they still hurt you?"

"Not as much, no."

Yuri smiles, saying, "Good...the last thing that we'd want to do is cause you more pain."

Yuri then unhooks the black bra from Libitina, revealing her large, but beautiful breasts. Libitina once more, blushes a deep red, but then suddenly lets out a long moan when Yuri latches onto one of her perky nipples, sucking on it gently. 

Monika watches all of this unfold and chuckles, before going behind Libitina and gently sucking on the crook of her neck, leaving a dark purple mark on her. One of her hands then slides down the waistband of Libitina's grey sweatpants and undergarments, gently prodding at her entrance. 

Libitina lets out a loud moan, begging, "Please...more~"

Monika smirks and slides two of her pianist fingers inside of her, making sweet harmonies of Libitina's moans. 

Yuri takes notes of her girlfriend's reactions, before she stands up and heads to the closet. She digs around for a minute or two before finding what she's looking for. She returns with a small black box, filled to the brim with various sex toys and objects. She pulls out two strap-ons and sets them on the bed. 

Monka continues fingering Libitina, curling them into her a spot which she knows will drive Libitina crazy, and is rewarded with Libitina's loud moans of pleasure. The ride however comes to an abrupt halt, as the brunette takes her fingers out of her, making her whine from the loss of pleasure. 

Monika says in a sultry voice, "Now, now, darling. We don't want you to come before the main event even starts, do we Yuri?" 

Yuri shakes her head no, saying, "We do not, Miss President." 

Monika blushes slightly from the nickname, but she brushes it off, instead moving to strip. She takes off her white night gown, her bra and underwear, leaving her exposed. 

Libitina blushes furiously at the sight of Monika. She takes in every little detail of her girlfriend. The fact that Monika has her hair down out of a usual ponytail makes it all the more sexier. 

Yuri, in turn, also removes her clothing. Her short sleeved purple shirt comes off. Strangely enough, Yuri isn't wearing a bra, which makes Libitina blush even deeper. Her eyes look towards the scars on the lower parts of her arms, still crisp and sharp. Just like Libitina's.

Yuri picks up one of the strap ons and affixes it to her body, making sure it is nice and tight. She hands one to Monika who mimics the same action. Yuri gently eases Libitina upwards, until she is sitting upright. 

Monika asks, "So, who will take her from the front?" 

Yuri says, "I was going to leave that up to Libitina." 

They turn towards her, which she mumbles something under her breath. 

Monika says, "What was that, darling?" 

Libitina says, extremely flustered, "You can both have a go at it at the same time...I'm resilient..." 

The two line up with her front end, until they stop. 

Yuri asks, "Are you okay with this?"

The white haired girl says softly, "Yes. Make me feel alive." 

Yuri positions herself on Monika's lap, sitting comfortably. Together, they thrust themselves inside slowly. Libitina whimpers a bit from the pain, especially with two fake male genitalia inside of her. Yuri holds her by the shoulders, inching her forward towards them.

They wait for a bit, allowing her to get used to the large sizes of the toys inside of her. Libitina then speaks up, saying, "You two can move now..." 

They grin and resume their gentle thrusts into her, making Libitina moan loudly from the sensitivity of her body.

"Yes~ Oh God, yes~ Harder~ HARDER~" 

As one they pick up their speed, thrusting inside of her at a much harder pace. She lets out squeals of joy, as she begins to bounce in sync with their thrusts. 

Yuri says to her, "You like this, don't you, love?" 

Libitina lets out a strangled moan, before saying, "Yes~ Yes I do~"

Monika begins speeding up, shoving the toy deep inside of the snow white beauty, causing her to let out a shrill scream. 

Visibly worried, Yuri looks towards Monika, which the brunette says, "She's alright, Yuri. She's not in pain. I promise I would never hurt her." 

Yuri smiles and resumes her thrusting, trying to match Monika's pace. 

Libitina begins panting, as she feels something within her building higher and higher, until suddenly, Yuri hits her G-spot. 

Libitina lets out another shrill scream, which Yuri takes as the initiative to change direction, hitting towards where that sensitive spot is. 

Libitina screams out, "Oh God~ Yes~ I love you~ I LOVE YOU~" 

Monika says, "Come on honey, let it out~ I can tell you're close~"

That is all the push she needs to reach her climax. She lets out a loud scream, as she releases her fluids over the toys. 

Yuri lets go of Libitina's shoulders, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. Yuri and Monika both pull out from inside her warm cavern. 

The two take off the strap ons, and join their snow white queen in bed. Libitina pants heavily, catching her breath, but after a while, calms down. Her breathing becomes slower, and she begins feeling drowsy.

Yuri whispers to her, "I love you, Libitina. Go ahead and sleep now. You need rest." 

Meanwhile, Monika runs a hand through Libitina's hair, coaxing her to sleep. It works, as the sound of soft snores come from Libitina. Monika kisses her neck whispering, "I love you, my beautiful angel." 

Monika turns towards Yuri, saying, "So, what do you want to do now?" 

Yuri grins saying, "W-Well...I have a few ideas...wanna fuck?" 

Monika smirks saying, "I'd thought you'd never ask, darling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 5/3/19: I have decided to go over the story again and make it flow a little better. Make it so the ending was not so rushed.


End file.
